


The apples will save us.

by Albme94



Category: Albme94's original stories, Original Work
Genre: Apples, Funny, Humor, Mystical Creatures, Soldiers, This is based on a popular saying, Zombie Apocalypse, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: The creatures fear only one thing, their sudden bombardment of questions about your mental and physical health problems are too much for the common man.A handful of people have survived, the rest of the world is unknown.How did this happen? Who let it come to this...There's only one way to stop them...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The apples will save us.

Theres a loud banging noise at the door, a man holds it closed "th-they're coming!"   
"Here, use this!" A woman hands him a plank, he places it through the handles, "thank you..." they both take a well deserved rest.  
"How... why did they come out? Did you forget to--"   
"Yeah, I thought I could slip by them without them noticing..."

  
Suddenly a bag dropped infront of them, they looked up carefully... It was their commanding officer, he felt a cold shiver down his spine "s-sir, I'm sorry I--"  
The officer grabbed hold of the young man's jacket and slammed him into the wall "your idiot ass almost got the whole camp over run! Always eat this--" he forced an apple into his hands, "and by holy mother nature... shall we survive this."

"Eat up soldiers, we have to clear out the area. Ready-"  
An echo of crunches, followed by a wet slurping sound.  
"Set-"  
The young soldiers looked at each other, everyone feeling tense, the sound from outside the door grew louder. One of them looked at the apple in hand... 

  
"GO GO GO!!" the doors opened, the soldiers ran out, they started throwing the apples; a variety of hissing and "take this medicine--", "D vitamin is good for your system", "maybe you should stop smoking", "you should lose some weight".  
An apple hit one, who seemed like the boss, it shrieked and they all went back to the dark hole they crawled out of...

Cheers echoed out the hall, the commanding officer stood on a nearby table "we did it men! We survived another day!" Suddenly one of the creatures jumped and pinned him down, the officer tried to grab an apple, the creature held a piece of paper and pushed it onto the officer's face "that will be 300 dollars--"  
The officer finally got a hold of an apple and the creature ran off. "Sir! Sir! Are you alright?!?"

  
"I'm fine... I'm fine..." he sighed...  
He threw the apple in his hand, "an apple a day... Keeps the doctors away."

**Author's Note:**

> So I ate an apple.  
> Yep, that's how this happened :))


End file.
